Twelve
by bakanard
Summary: Et ouais mon gars... Tout se passe pas toujours comme on l'a prévu hein ? Le commissaire sentit un coup de crosse sur sa tempe gauche, puis le noir total. Photo : Nathalie Richard. (facebook : Nath's dreams)


Hey everybody !  
>Suite au visionnage d'UM11, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : voir la suite. Mais impatiente comme je suis, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à attendre, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire moi même la suite. Alors, voilà comment j'imagine UM12. Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Le commissaire ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un mal de crâne atroce le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il sentit deux cercles de métal froid serrer ses poignets. Une pièce de tissu était liée autour de son visage, coincée dans sa bouche. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux, pour pouvoir enfin distinguer son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de cave aux murs en bois. Il était assis entre deux poutres, dont l'une était décorée d'une croix gammée. Il connaissait cet endroit, mais ne parvenait pas à le situer dans sa mémoire.<p>

« Salut à tous, et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies, l'émission qui viole ton âme, et aujourd'hui on va parler de... »

Le captif tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix. Il reconnut instantanément son geôlier, et par conséquent sa prison. Il était enfermé dans la cave des débuts de celui qu'il avait surnommé « l'assassin cinéphile ». Il dévisagea longuement ce dernier, sans essayer de dissimuler son dégoût. Il fut néanmoins rassuré de constater que le tueur fou avait délaissé son gilet bombe.

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une panique naissante. Il devait rester serein. Il allait s'en sortir. Et, si dans le cas contraire, il devenait la prochaine victime du psychopathe, il aurait au moins tout tenter pour mettre fin à ses meurtres.

Il sentit deux mains froides sur ses épaules. Il garda les yeux fermés, tandis que son bourreau dénudait son torse, comme il en avait visiblement l'habitude. Un souffle d'air froid dévala le long de son dos. Il n'écoutait même pas le discours du tueur. Il ne se concentrait que sur la canalisation de sa haine.

Les mains quittèrent son corps. De longues minutes passèrent, et le commissaire restait prostré sur sa chaise, bâillonné, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, les mains ligotées. Le temps commençait à lui sembler infiniment long quand son tortionnaire s'approcha de lui à nouveau.

« En parlant de joli minois.. »

Et sans transition, il lui entailla la joue. La coupure n'était pas profonde, mais l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des cris étouffés. Un traînée de liquide rouge se dessina sur la peau blanche du policier. Mais malgré la douleur, il ne riposta pas, conscient que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. De plus, les menottes l'en empêchait.

Il se sentait si idiot. Si idiot d'avoir cru que son adversaire n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'un face à face. Si idiot de l'avoir suivi. Mais par dessus tout, il se sentait coupable. A cause de lui, ses hommes étaient morts dans l'explosion. Des innocents avaient été assassinés sous ses yeux. Des dizaines de personnes étaient sans doute gravement blessées. Et lui, il n'avait rien put faire face à ça.

« C'est la fin de ce douzième Unknown Movies, si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à vous abonner, et sinon allez vous faire enculer. Bisous. »

Le tueur en série se tourna vers sa victime du jour, un sourire mauvais gravé sur les lèvres.

« Bon, il est temps que je m'occupe de toi... T'inquiètes, je vais pas te traiter comme les autres.. Oublie pas que t'es _spécial_... _lança-t-il avant d'être prit d'un fou rire dément_. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne releva même pas. Il se savait en position de faiblesse, et préférait donc faire profil bas.

« T'es trop silencieux... J'aime bien ta voix. _Murmura-t-il en arrachant la cravate qui servait de bâillon._ Allez, dis moi un truc ! T'as de la gueule, d'habitude, hein ?! »

L'aîné resta muet. Il sentit la colère s'installer chez son agresseur.

« Oh ! T'as perdu ta putain de langue ? Tu vas parler oui ou merde ? _Hurla-t-il._ »

Devant le manque de réaction de sa victime, le meurtrier envoya celui ci au plancher d'un violent coup de poing. Une fois son ennemi à terre, il le roua de coups de pieds plus violents les uns que les autres, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.

« J'veux t'entendre crier connard ! J'veux t'entendre supplier, demander pardon pour t'être opposé à ma passion ! »

La folie se lisait dans le regard du jeune homme. Il saisit sa proie par les cheveux et la jeta vulgairement sur la chaise en bois. Il chercha à tâtons son couteau qu'il avait posé sur la tablette derrière la quelle il présentait sur émission. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le manche et se refermèrent sur le bout de plastique. Il plaça la lame sous la gorge de son détracteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Vas y.. Excuse toi... Et je te laisse la vie sauve... Allez... »

Aucune réponse. La lame descendit et parcouru en diagonale le torse du policier, laissant derrière elle une ligne sanglante. Le blessé coinça sa langue entre ses dents, s'empêchant ainsi d'exprimer sa douleur. Il leva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans celui dans son bourreau.

Il dirigea sa main vers la poche arrière de son jean, action qu'il répétait depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il cherchait en fait son trousseau de clé, parmi les quelles se trouvait une clé ouvrant les paires de menottes. Mais le-dit trousseau se trouvant tout au fond de sa poche, il avait énormément de mal à s'en saisir.

Le semi-chauve contempla avec satisfaction le corps meurtri de son ennemi. Un rictus se forma sur son visage.

« Tu vois... Tu vois à quoi ça t'a conduit, de te mesurer à moi ? Hein ? Personne peut gagner contre moi ! Personne ! »

Il allait le tuer. Le commissaire pouvait aisément le voir dans ses yeux exorbités. Le front en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, il redoublait d'efforts pour s'emparer de la clé. Les menottes, en plus de compliquer son avancée, lui lacéraient les poignets, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il peinait à rester impassible alors qu'il avait envie d'hurler de douleur.

Tandis que son geôlier continuait son interminable et insensé discours, le policier sentit enfin le métal froid au bout de ses doigts. Doucement, il extirpa le trousseau de sa poche, tout en continuant de fixer son adversaire. Il chercha à la hâte la bonne clé, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Le couteau de l'aliéné se rapprochait de sa gorge pendant que son monologue devenait moins riche.

Une fois le petit morceau de métal entre les doigts, il entreprit d'ouvrir les menottes. Combattant la douleur, il se tordit les mains dans tout les sens, cherchant le trou de la serrure. Il sentait son épiderme se couper sous le frottement des cercles de métal. Il se doutait que ses poignets étaient en sang, comme le laissait entendre la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait.

Quand enfin le clic caractéristique de sa libération retentit, il n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir. Il esquiva juste à temps un coup de couteau. Sans réfléchir, il envoya balader l'arme blanche du « tueur cinéphile » d'un coup de poing. Il profita de l'étonnement de l'autre pour lui asséner un coup de menottes sur la tempe droite.

Les deux belligérants poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de rage. Le commissaire se saisit du dossier de la chaise et la frappa de toutes ses forces sur le torse du criminel, la cassant par la même occasion. Il reçu presque instantanément quatre phalanges dans les dents. Un liquide chaud au goût amer se rependit dans sa bouche. Il cracha à la hâte ce sang sur son adversaire, tout en cherchant à l'aveuglette une potentielle arme. Il se saisit d'une bouteille en verre, et l'écrasa violemment sur le crane de son assaillant, qui perdit connaissance.

Il ne perdit pas un instant : à bout de souffle, il entreprit de trouver la sortie. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et se mit à courir, tout en composant le numéro de la police. Quand il mit le nez dehors, il décrivit le lieu ou il se trouvait à l'agent qui lui avait répondu, en criant dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide.

Quand enfin ses collègues arrivèrent, il leur intima de se rendre dans la cave qu'il venait de quitter, leur expliquant que le serial-killer s'y trouvait, assommé. Une équipe médicale l'entoura, inquiétée par ses nombreuses entailles sanglantes.

Assis dans l'ambulance, sur un brancard, le torse et la joue fraîchement recousus et les poignets fermement entourés de compresses, le commissaire fixait la sortie du repère de l'assassin, guettant le moment où il sortirait, la tête basse, menotté, enfin arrêté. Enfin, des policiers passèrent le seuil de la porte.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez eu, ça y est ? »

La moue dépitée des agents de l'ordre fut sa seule réponse.

« Me dites pas que... »

Il bondit hors de la camionnette et se dirigea à la hâte vers la cave, malgré les cris des infirmiers lui ordonnait de revenir s'asseoir.

Fébrile, il franchit la porte. Il se trouva face à deux policiers qui faisaient le tour de la pièce, prenant des photos et ramassant des pièces à conviction. Au sol gisaient des débris de bois et de verre, le tout sur une flaque de sang encore frais.

« Non...

- Navré commissaire, mais il a du fuir.. »

Le brun sera les poings. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux écarquillés par la rage, une saveur de sang encore présente dans la bouche, la respiration difficile, les visages des victimes et de ses collègues assassinés en tête, le commissaire fixait avec insistance la flaque de sang. Il l'avait eu. Il en était persuadé. Comment diable ce malade avait put s'en sortir ? Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa haine. Il frappa un grand coup le mur des deux poings, ouvrant à nouveaux ses blessures aux poignets par la même occasion.

« Putain ! Putain de merde ! Bordel de putain ! _Hurla-t-il, s'arrachant les cordes vocales._ »

* * *

><p>Avant toutes choses : j'ai écris cet OS avant de voir l'image trailer que Panda a publié. Tout ceci sort donc directement de mon cerveau malade ('fin surtout fatigué).<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à review, à bientôt :3  
>(P.S : si cette fanfic dérange InThePanda, ou même le Fossoyeur, je la supprimerai sans problèmes ^^)<p> 


End file.
